The Rani Strikes Again!
by Der Kommasar
Summary: The Rani with a fresh new face is back to her old plotting and scheming and has the Doctor in her sights to exact some revenge for stranding her with over-sized bats in her TARDIS set to remote coordinates.
1. Chapter 1

Toni T. with straight black hair cascading down her back just reaching the base of her spine, porcelain skin, and snake-like scheming green eyes, scraped the long black finger nail on her index finger down the wall she was leaning against. Looking something akin to a vampire, she was small in stature but still had curves from hell with a wondrous hour glass figure which was highlighted and amplified in the taunt leather jumpsuit that was zipped until just above her belly button. The long sleeves ended slightly below her thumbs which for some reason made her feel comfortable. The collar of her jumpsuit lay flat on her shoulders uneventfully and as intended. Toni T. pursed her ruby lips, scraped the wall again with the same long finger nail and eyed her surroundings attempting to find her prey.

Toni T. exuded evil naturally, and even if she wore a bright pink shirt with fitting white pants, her aura of malice would still be as clear as day. She did not care anymore about hiding it, thus she embraced the leather. Her eyes darted from corner to corner. She had done the calculations countless times. He would be here. He would _**be**_ here. There would be no error, everything was set in stone, she was certain. Now where was this God forsaken man?

She had made sure he rid himself of pesky Jaime by sending an operative to quietly excuse Jaime from the Doctor's adventures. This meant that he had not bumped into Victoria either, leaving him ripe and looking for a new companion. By removing parts of his time-line and thus altering what she **knew** would happen, she created a whole new set of variables and an entirely new timeline. Thankfully, she would insert herself as those variables. There is no one you can trust quite like yourself.

Toni T. sighed in exasperation and checked her watch. He was here. Somewhere. She just wasn't seeing him. From her vantage point she was not sure how that possible. She had even set up a search device a few feet behind her position to make sure she could locate him quickly. It was not like one of her plans to go awry so miserably. Toni T. grew frustrated. She carelessly put all her weight on the wall leaning shoulder and hip on it as if it were a lounge chair. Her mind began to wander as her eyes continuously scanned for her target. Things are about to get nasty if this man does not show up soon.

Suddenly she heard a loud crunch behind her and as she twirled around to react, someone tumbled upon her taking her to the ground.

"You had better-" Toni T growled angrily as she prepared to grab the nearest object to her and begin to pommel whoever dared knock her down, but stopped mid sentence when she realized who it was.

"Excuse me Madam! I'm terribly sorry about that! Are you alright? Would you believe someone carelessly left equipment in the middle of a corridor? Some people! Well, it must not have been too important to just be left there like that! It's flat as a pancake now anyhow..."

The small man, five inches taller than Toni, with black hair cut in a "Beatles fashion," with silly pants and a black jacket jumped up quickly and offered her a hand up. Toni T. grasped his hand in acceptance as he helped her up. She was somewhat a loss for words as she momentarily faded into his baby blue eyes. She had not expected such astounding eyes for some reason...

"Do you speak English Madam?" he asked, trying to get a response from the temporarily silent and staring Toni, whom he felt terrible about knocking down so brutally.

"Oh yes! I apologize! I think the fall may have stunned me for a second there. My name is Toni T." she said with a bright smile trying to tone down the evil.

"Very well, I am the Doctor! I'm terribly sorry for hurting you. I do hope you can forgive me. Now if you will excuse me, I have a bit of work to do!" he said and bounded off.

He had only made a few steps when he paused and called back to Toni T., "Would you, by any chance, care to join me? I could use an extra hand!"

Toni T. smiled wickedly. This was too easy.

"I would love to!" she replied and leaped after him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the planet Earth in the year 1963 in America. An nasty little alien with a knack for traveling through space and time to mess with cultures and history for his amusement, had found it's way to Dallas, Texas. Toni T. could not imagine how or why he would do this but knew it had nothing to do with the message and money she had anonymously sent to him in the not so distant past... Once she could count on this psychotic little alien to show up, she could count on the Doctor similarly arriving. She had also sent encrypted signals to his TARDIS via her TARDIS making sure she grabbed a certain incarnation of the Doctor. The Doctor she had already had prepped and ready. Everything was set in place.

"This way, my dear, this way! Not a moment can be spared! Toni you said it was? I can tell you are a bright girl. There is also something about you... I can't quite put my finger on it..." the Doctor ushered as he lead her down the sunny streets conversing with her.

"I get that a lot... I just must have that look about me!" Toni T. laughed lightly.

The Doctor abruptly stopped walking and gazed at her curiously.

"Indeed you do," he replied and restarted his brisk gait.

Toni T. was not sure what he meant by that, but she was careful to decrease her alien affiliation. She had inserted a chip under her skin right below her collar bone that created an invisible matter-less forcefield around her that made it impossible for the Doctor to telepathically read her true race. For all that could be seen or detected, she was a human being. The only way she could be given away with her forcefield in place was by reading her pulse. Something she could easily prevent.

Toni T. readily followed the Doctor closely and listened intently to all he said.

"So you are here for what reason Toni?" the Doctor inquired.

"Oh to see the president of course!" Toni T. gushed. Inside she was trying hard not to throw up. This disgusting guise she forced upon herself was making her sick.

"Yes of course... I saw the newspaper before bumping into you. It told me all I needed to know... The TARDIS sent me here for a reason. Now I am pretty certain as to why that is," the Doctor half mumbled and partially directed towards Toni.

"Is something going to happen to the president?" Toni T. gasped. _Hmm... I don't seem half bad at this. They need awards for genius of my caliber. _

"Well Toni, I hate to tell you in such a matter-of-fact and very accepting-of-national-tragedy way, but yes. And I am here to make sure that happens exactly according to plan."

"Wait. Excuse me?" Toni T. gaped. _Acting classes are for those who have too much time and manage it in efficiently. I should devise a way to extort that time and use it for my means. Possible future scheme noted. _

Out of nowhere plasma rounds narrowly missed Toni T. but one grabbed and singed the back of the Doctor's jacket.

"Get down!" the Doctor cried pushing Toni T. behind a post box, "It seems that whoever is plotting to drastically alter Earth's history has recognized me and desires to destroy me before I can destroy his plans. Careful Toni! This can get dangerous," the Doctor explained as plasma rounds whizzed all around them.

"What do we do Doctor?" Toni T. shivered, crouching close to him, breathing hard.

The Doctor calmly smiled at Toni giving her a look with twinkling eyes. Though plasma started to eat through the post box's other side, and their lives were endangered, the moment felt so calm as she stared into his eyes of deep blue.

"We do this, my dear," the Doctor whispered, pulling a wrench that lay beneath the post box, "On my count you must dash up from the post box and shout, immediately ducking back down. While he is distracted, I will toss this wrench at his gun disarming him. Trust me on this. One. Two. Three!"

Toni T. jumped on cue yelling, "AHOY LAD!" falling back down with cat-like reflexes, while, as promised, the Doctor threw the wrench knocking the gun from him.

As the red skinned, spike headed alien stumbled for his gun, Toni T. and the Doctor raced forward, grabbed the alien in a locked position, and drug him to the alley away from any watchful bystanders. Luckily most were already lined up waiting to see the president. As the two made sure the alien was not going anywhere, the Doctor smiled at Toni T., "Good work back there. I knew I could count on you for some reason."


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor invited Toni T. back to the TARDIS where they took the alien and dropped him off on his home planet. All the while, the Doctor spoke continuously about the TARDIS and all it's features. He wanted to familiarize Toni T. with it as quickly as possible. Little did he know that she knew more of the TARDIS and all the bells and whistles than even he. However, remaining in disguise, she merely smiled and nodded pretending to be fascinated.

Many missions and adventures passed as Toni T. silently set up everything she needed to throw her ultimate plan in action while the Doctor was not looking. A master of technology, luckily the TARDIS was so broken down and grotesque, the tiny equipment she put in key locations blended in as if it had always been there.

They battled Daleks, Yetis, and Ice Warriors together, which was actually quite fun. Toni T. was beginning to find that having a partner around could be useful and even slightly delightful. There is nothing quite like defeating Daleks to really make someone's day. _It's the simple things in life,_ Toni T. mused. Her equipment had already been established exactly as intended, for several adventures now, yet for some strange reason she delayed on it...

One late evening, after a long drawn out run in with Cybermen, the Doctor and Toni T. practically fell into the TARDIS exhausted. Toni T. sat on the floor, leaning against the wall in the console room, rubbing her face with a hand wearily. The Doctor shut the door and set the coordinates to leave then proceeded to plop down beside Toni T.

"Well, I certainly never expected it to take _that_ long. Jolly good work back there though. Who knew you could turn an information capsule into a weapon like that?" the Doctor laughed partially amused and somewhat impressed.

"Oh Doctor, you should know by now that anything can be made into a weapon!" Toni T. smiled lightly with a small laugh.

"What? Even these?" the Doctor played picking up Toni T.'s hand and waved it about, "Watch out you fiends! I have got a very dangerous weapon here! You step back or else I will use it!"

Toni T. laughed heartily in her worn out state as the Doctor began to vigorously shake her arm making silly threats about hurting one with her arm. He set it back down on her lap after a turn, with her still smiling about it. As they settled down and the peacefulness of their collective weariness set in, they both said nothing.

"Toni, you never told me you were the Rani," the Doctor finally spoke.

"**What?**" she exclaimed, sitting up on edge, jerking out of relaxed position.

"Well it's obvious now isn't? No need to lie. You have a double pulse. The only female Timelord who is scheming and plotting enough to infiltrate my operations without a word of their true intentions would have to be you. The Rani. Nice regeneration, I quite like it. What number is this?" the Doctor explained and requested extremely nonchalant.

"Why I am not the-" the Rani began continuing her acting before just throwing it away altogether, "Oh, forget it. Yes, indeed it is me! And you played directly in my hand just as I had predicted! You are such a fool Doctor!" she added with an evil laugh.

The Rani pulled a dagger from her tall black boots instantaneously and put it to the Doctor's throat.

"Oh Rani, is there a need for all this dramatics? Can we continue after a nap?" the Doctor sighed.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" the Rani sneered, then tacked on quietly, "No."

The Rani, keeping the jagged dagger pointed at him, rose from the floor and directed the Doctor to a post where she bound him with no resistance.


	4. Chapter 4

"You wont get away with this Rani! I guarantee it wont work!" the Doctor bantered stuck to a thick pole as the Rani adjusted a few settings and turned things on.

"Please Doctor, you haven't the slightest clue what I am even up to!" the Rani cackled.

"Well, would you care to get off your high horse for a moment and explain?"

"With pleasure. You have always been in need of a good education. See, many years from now, several regenerations from your current status, you, in your pathetic meddling, ruined a really been experiment of mine I had spent two lifetimes building. It really was quite marvelous. But not only did you wreck it in it's entirety, but you stuffed my TARDIS full of over-sized bats and set the coordinates to the _**BOONDOCKS**_. Not only was it incredibly frustrating that so much work had been completely fruitless, but I spent another lifetime getting rid of those worthless bats who destroyed my precious TARDIS to the brink of scrap metal, and in the end had to sacrifice another regeneration just to rebuild myself and my things back to it's original state! It was utterly maddening! And whilst I was trapped in that heinous spot doing all this, all I could think about was how dearly you would pay for it... " the Rani huffed furiously.

She tossed the tech in her hands onto the TARDIS console and pulled out her dagger again. She placed the cold blade against the Doctor's throat.

"If I press just a touch more on your skin, it will rip open. That's how sharp my knife is. If I wished to kill you now, I could. But I know as well as you that you will just regenerate. We can't have that now can we? After all, no use wasting perfectly good regenerations," the Rani cooed, removing the blade, sheathing it and stepping away.

"So that's what this is about? You want my regenerations? As far as schemes that you dream up go, Rani, this is by far the most simple and frankly dull. I was hoping for something a bit more exciting. Where is your sense of adventure?" the Doctor tactfully mocked.

"Where is your sense of nationalism Doctor? How is it that you could just cast out one of your own without a second thought? We were mates back in the university! You are quick to forget your past, and quick to do anything for those pathetic Earthlings. You disgust me Doctor."

"Ah but they are harmless little creatures," the Doctor brushed off, "Humans pose absolutely no threat to us. Like taking candy from a baby, it's just not right. You, my dear, you are a worthy adversary. I can cast you out to such a harsh fate because I know you can handle it!"

The Rani laughed at his insolence, "Always the comedian. You should know that such flattery means nothing to me. Your vain attempts are nothing but amusement."

"Think of this though. Say you take my regenerations, and you take my life this day. And allow us to also say that over time you gain infinite power and infinite knowledge. What then? What do you do when you have everything?"

The Rani only laughed harder.

"Seriously Doctor? Surely you jest! Who says infinity is a limit?"

Out of nowhere, there was an earsplitting crash and a TARDIS hallway door opened abruptly. Both shot their eyes in that direction to see what the commotion was. The Rani's jaw dropped. It was a creature that haunted her past and filled her with boiling hot rage. An over-sized bat had entered the console room.

"How did that get in here?" the Doctor pondered.

The Rani, overcome with blinding fury, dashed upon the miserable alien, grabbing his shoulders and slinging him across the room.

"This is my cue!" the Doctor muttered and unbound himself effortlessly, entirely unbeknownst to the Rani.

The Rani engrossed in a sort of tunnel vision clenched the beast two times bigger than her, and shoved his face into buttons and switches, all the while laughing hysterically. Punching and throwing and pushing and beating, the Rani had gone mad with hysterics and was tearing apart the whole room. The Doctor screamed at her to calm herself, attempting to prevent her from damaging the delicate TARDIS components, and trying to catch her hopelessly flailing and lightening quick arms.

"_You've lost your bloody mind Rani! You're going to destroy __**my**__ TARDIS now! Rani you must stop!"_

Exactly as the Doctor had predicted, the floor and walls began to violently shake and horrible screeching erupted from the console. The TARDIS was crashing.


	5. Chapter 5

Somewhere in the midst of the tremors and piercing squeals, both had fallen unconscious. When the Rani and Doctor came to, the TARDIS had finally landed. They knew not how long they had been here, where they were or what time period.

The Rani groaned and clutched her forehead. The Doctor, more alert, looked around with tears welling up. His TARDIS, his home, was destroyed beyond all recognition. He bit his lip as he lurched for the Rani, roaring, _**"What did you do? How could you do this to my TARDIS? Why? You vile imbecile! You can't go anywhere either now! We are both stranded here!"**_

"Silence you fool! We both know I can fix this mess. Your 'TARDIS' was a heap of trash anyway. I will get it back into the best shape it's ever seen..." the Rani growled.

Her head seemed to be splitting right open from the searing pain she felt, and the Doctor's pathetic whining was not helping in the least.

"You had damn well better," the Doctor sputtered, calming down, "I have never seen it in such a wretched state..."

"Ah yes, and so it shall be restored. Now make yourself useful and go retrieve me some fresh wire and tools. The sooner I can fix it the better. Before you leave though, answer me this Doctor, were you on to me long before you mentioned it and set up that bat as a way to counter me?"

"Not in the least," the Doctor replied while standing up, "You know the TARDIS is huge and filled with countless corridors and rooms. Who knows how long it's been in here and where I even picked it up? It may have even been in here since I got the TARDIS! Hard to say really. You must admit though, the serendipity of it making it's way here right as you were scheming and trying to take my-"

"Enough! Your point has been made. Now fetch me those items! I can't stand another moment of your ridiculous mouth!" the Rani moaned, continuing to rub her head.

The Doctor bumbled along trying not to step on important things, finally reaching a door. As he tried to open it to no avail, his stomach lurched and a dark cloud passed over his mind.

"What are you standing around for? Get on with it already!" the Rani cried, watching the Doctor's futile efforts.

The Doctor grew quiet, placed a finger on his lips and softly responded, "It wont open."

"Excuse me?"

"The door. It wont open..."

"That's... That's not possible! You must be doing something wrong!" the Rani explained rising from her spot. "Try again! And don't be such a nitwit!"

She stumbled over to the console, and pressed several buttons aiming to make the TARDIS react. Not so much as a light came on or a sound made.

"Open the door already! Stop wasting time!" the Rani, growing ever more irritated by the situation lashed at the Doctor.

"**I would open it if it were possible! Your mind-numbing insanity has wrecked the TARDIS so bad, not even the doors will open! ** I can't even comprehend...! This can't be happening... **You have successful trapped us both inside the TARDIS!**"

"Well maybe the door to outside works..." the Rani indifferently snided.

"Oh yes, because that's just a great idea. Who even knows where we are and if we can even breathe in it's atmosphere."

"It's worth the chance," the Rani laughed proceeding to poke and prod TARDIS trying to determine the full extent of the damage and what move to make next. Clearly, it seems, they were in this together. Unless she wanted all her plans to go for naught, she needed to keep the Doctor around in a healthy state.

"There's no way..." the Doctor grumbled, starting to pace amongst the debris on the floor, "How did it get this bad anyway? I don't recall you pulling out wires and yanking out cabinets..."

"I certainly don't either. But who knows what he did before he finally extinguished," the Rani spoke pointing to the deceased giant bat laying on the ground.

"It's odd that he would target the TARDIS instead of us..." the Doctor pondered.

"Well, the TARDIS was making some awful sounds. It must have really got to his head"

As the two stop speaking for a moment, lost in their own thoughts, the TARDIS began to shake and stir, throwing the Doctor and Rani to the floor. It seems the environment they landed in was less than friendly. Their already hopeless circumstances just became dire.


	6. Chapter 6

"RANI! You miserable wench! _Look what you have gotten us both into! What in blazes are we to do now?"_ the Doctor shouted desperate and furious.

The TARDIS rumbled, roared and shook unforgivably worse than any earthquake could.

"Keep your head Doctor!" the Rani cried, trying to be heard over the terrible din, "You should have no worries as long as the Rani is here!"

The TARDIS components thrashed about the room dangerously as she reached into her boot and pulled out her always faithful stattenheim remote and began to press buttons.

The Doctor watched her agape, "Is that what I think it is? Do you honestly mean to tell me you had that this entire-"

In the flash of an eye, there was no more tremors and noise. There was also no TARDIS.


	7. Chapter 7

The Rani pushed her fingers through her long black hair. Her eyes were open, but she could not see. Her body seemed intact, but numb. She thrust both hands forward but felt nothing. She appeared to be floating in endless black. Slightly worried and deeply perplexed her mind sprinted a million meters per hour trying to evaluate and determine a solution, or in the least find out what is occurring.

Without notice she felt a hand slap across her face. She gasped and found herself laying upright in a ultra colorful and bright environment. The Rani choked a moment, sputtering for air. Her eyes moved up to find the Doctor had her propped up in his lap. It was his hand that struck her.

"Rani...! It's okay now, correct your breathing. Everything is fine," the Doctor quietly soothed, patting her cheek.

The Rani sat up slowly, attempting to gather her bearings, murmuring slowly and softly, "Doctor.. What the devil...? Where are we? The TARDIS..."

"I am not sure. I know just about as much as you on this one," the Doctor replied gravely, gazing at her concerned.

"How long was I out?" the Rani inquired while standing up.

"Only a few hours. I was worried the sudden warp injured you, but your body functions gave reassuring signs. What exactly did you press on that stattenhiem remote of yours and where did it make off to?"

There was something infinity odd about this planet they found themselves on, the Rani noticed early. The ground was covered with small blue and yellow vegetation akin to grass and the atmosphere was a light green with wispy purple clouds, yet still breathable. Everything around seemed to be incredibly colorful and somewhat hurtful to the eyes. Tall thin conifer trees of midnight black were littered randomly in small supply. The Rani studied these things intensely trying to recall any familiarizing signs of recognition to name this planet.

"Rani?" the Doctor poked.

Springing from her thoughts, she answered the questions she only heard as a faint echo a moment ago, "I simply called my TARDIS to pick us up. I pressed nothing unusual. It was still in my hand though.. I don't recall dropping it."

The Doctor glared at her and slowly deliberately spoke, "You told _**your**_ TARDIS to be in the exact same location as _**my**_ TARDIS huh? Very wise Rani, very wise. I can imagine what kind of things that can cause, or I can just look around."

"You clearly had some other option up your sleeve Doctor!" the Rani snapped.

In the midst of visual surveying of their surroundings, their eyes met and locked. Slightly irritated and yet exceedingly worried and confused, both realized that they were stuck in this together. _This surely will be a headache_. The Rani thought.

"Well, no sense in standing about waiting for something to fall from the sky! We need to find this situation a solution!" the Doctor smiled and skipped forward.

"Ever the optimist!" the Rani sighed, following him, then adding with a laugh, "Well, I guess you should be since I am here, huh?"

The Doctor spun around and stared at her laughingly, continuing to walk, only backwards, "Oh Rani, do you honestly think I would be hopelessly lost without you?"

Before she could answer, a solid brown eyeball the size of hippopotamus fell directly in between them.


End file.
